So Long As It's Healthy
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: Another fluffy oneshot... InuKag


So Long as It's Healthy

by That'sMyFiasco

One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. One of my voices THINKS she owns Inuyasha, but I wouldn't listen to her. She doesn't share at snack time.

A/N: I apologize if this is just a little OoC... this started out as a ficlet, but once it topped 300 words I figured it should be its own entity. But please, don't forgive any errors- feel free to call them to my attention (no flames, on the other hand). Please enjoy!

* * *

"So-o," Kagome smiled up at her young husband. "How was your day?" 

"Feh... it was okay. Humans started to get on my nerves, though. And its a lot harder to find a shard with you stuck here all the time" Inuyasha half-grinned, half-pouted at her. "You know I don't like it when you're not where I can look out for your clumsy self... How are you feeling tonight?"

As Kagome opened her mouth to answer, the hanyou quickly pulled her to him until they were seated, with her nestled comfortably in his lap. She giggled like a schoolgirl. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she placed the other over her swollen belly. "I'm doing just fine... though at the moment I have the oddest craving for Sugar Snaps."

"Sugar Snaps??" Her other-timely husband looked confused. "Do they taste like Ramen?"

"Yeah." Kagome laughed again. Pulling her closer, Inuyasha slowly and tenderly laid one velvety ear against her stomach. Inside he could hear the faint heartbeat of a still-growing child. Enjoying the warmth, he sighed contentedly. He hadn't been exaggerating... not having Kagome by his side made his nervous. Very nervous. Kagome stroked his hair gently. Times like this, for being too few, were so precious.

After a few moments, a smile stole across her face. Looking down at her husband, she asked suddenly, "So, you never told me- what do you want: a boy or a girl?"

A frown drifted across the hanyou's face. "Hmm... I never really thought about it before." Kagome laughed gently- the vibrations caused when he spoke rumbled gently across her abdomen. "A little Kagome to play with sure would be cute... then again, she may inherit her mother's affinity for using the 'sit' command." Thinking she couldn't see, he rolled his eyes delicately. Kagome stifled a snort.

"Yes," Kagome smiled, but pointed out, "But hey, I know you'd enjoy having a little Inu to follow you around, and teach how to use a sword..." For a few minutes, the couple sat together, deep in thought. Kagome's hand continued to stroke her mate's hair- back and forth, back and forth.

"Maybe he'll get your dark hair."

"Maybe she'll get your eyes..." Suddenly, mid-thought, Kagome broke out into laughter. "You know, everybody always says that we shouldn't care, so long as the baby's healthy."

Inuyasha snorted and smirked, his eyes still closed. "Since when have we done what people think we should?" Meant to be light-hearted, a bitter edge was on his voice. Miko/demon marriages weren't exactly common, and still less common were the ones that worked out. Why else were hanyou so frowned upon? _A freak of nature- a curse upon the bearer, and this town... a bad omen._ Too long had those echoes from Inuyasha's childhood haunted him. His grip on Kagome tightened- no way would he let that happen- not to his baby. Not to Kagome. A barely-heard snarl escaped from his throat.

Hearing that acidic note on his voice, Kagome placed a finger under his chin until his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Hey- don't you dare brood. You know I don't regret for one second becoming your mate. This baby is a treasure- we'll keep it from all harm. You're good at that, remember?" The frown lines still lingered, but the worried look was gone from Inuyasha's face. Once more placated, he laid his head back down. His ears twitched to pay attention to every sound from his soon-to-be-born.

"You're right," he murmured into Kagome's loose tunic. "And this baby will turn out just fine- boy or girl."

"Right," added Kagome, giggling, "So long as they get their father's ears."

"What??"

"Nothing..."

"Wench." And then all was sweet darkness- darkness that never judged. Only felt.

Fin


End file.
